


Morning light

by Catpal



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catpal/pseuds/Catpal
Summary: Just some domestic fluff. A morning in the life of. Not plot really, just some more tooth rotting fluff.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	Morning light

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to do another Jen x Judy fic but then I got so many lovely comments on my last one I just had to. The bottom half of my keyboard stopped working right as I was finishing this so not only did I nearly have a meltdown and delete the whole thing, but any mistakes are my own and I couldn’t edit it properly sorry! 
> 
> Also slight canon divergence, I’m ignoring the fact that Charlie found the letters because I wanna.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I might have some more ideas for some more fics!

A loud and very obnoxious beeping drew Judy out of a deep sleep in which she had been dreaming she was relaxing on a beach somewhere, with her very hot girlfriend, who was wearing a very hot bikini, while their boys played in the surf a short distance away. She groaned inwardly at the loss of the mental imagery as her aforementioned girlfriend groaned verbally beside her. 

“What the fuck Judy, it’s like the ass crack of fucking dawn right now.” The older woman grumbled, as she opened her eyes and openly glared at the alarm clock. 

“Well good morning to you too, sunshine.” The brunette moved closer, placing a gentle kiss on Jen’s lips. She was used to grumpy morning Jen, in fact she found it kind of adorable. The frown, the little furrow in her brow and the sleepy eyes just made her girlfriend all the more endearing. 

“Stop smiling at me you creep. Seriously, why are we up so goddamn early. It’s Friday, I’m tired.” The blonde tried to burrow her head under the bed covers. 

“Well I need to ice all those cupcakes for Henry’s class and you told Charlie you would give his paper one last proof read before he handed it in today.” Judy reached over and ran her fingers gently through her girlfriend’s hair, knowing that it would help to sooth away some of the irritation and being woken up early. 

“Well you shouldn’t have kept me up so late last night then.” Jen snapped back, but Judy could hear the playfulness beginning in her tone. 

“If I remember correctly, I in fact tried to go to bed early, but you insisted on hanging out in the hot tub after the boys went to bed. You know full well that once I’m in the hot tub, I have to light a joint, and you also know that once I’m even the slightest bit high all I want to do is make out with you.” 

“Oh, so now I’m being blamed because you have no self control?” 

“Yes. You and your little black one piece bathing suit are to blame for taking away my self control.” Judy arranged her features in the most serious expression she could muster, illiciting a rare and genuine giggle from her girlfriend. 

“Oh that old thing?” Jen teased, batting her eyelashes animatedly. It was Judy’s turn to giggle now. She knew for a fact that that particular one piece was brand new, because she had memorised every item of clothing she had ever seen the blonde in, and that black one piece bathing suit with the high cut sides and the low cut chest, that was new. And it had been worn with only one purpose in mind, to drive Judy crazy, and of course it had worked. 

“Look, we could lay here for hours and argue about who kept who up, and who wore what clothes to seduce who-” Jen clutched at her chest and opened her mouth in a pantomime of shock at the brunette’s jibe. “-but the fact of the matter is, we need to get up and go and be super Moms and no amount of adorable sulking is going to change that fact.” 

“Did you just refer to me as adorable? Because I think that’s the last fucking word anyone would use to describe me. Henry’s adorable, you are adorable, I am mean and bitchy and so fucking far from adorable it’s almost laughable.” Jen was fully awake now, banter and sarcasm were her life blood, and Judy knew it. 

“Oh you pretend to be tough, but I’ve got your number, I’ve cracked your hard exterior, and it’s all an act to cover up that warm, gooey marshmallow center. And the more you pretend to be tough and mean, the more adorable you become, so don’t even try it.” Judy gathered the blonde in her arms as she said it, settling down with her girlfriends head on her chest. 

“You better not tell anyone though, I’ve got a reputation to uphold.” The older woman shook her fist in the air in a mock gesture of a threat. 

“Your secret is safe with me. All your secrets are safe with me.” Judy places a gentle kiss on the other woman’s head.

————————————————————

Downstairs in the kitchen Judy painstakingly iced what felt like the 400th cupcake as Jen watched her from the counter, her glasses perched on her nose and a cup of coffee cradle in her hands. 

“Quit staring at me, you’re distracting me from my job.” Jen laughed, gesturing towards the laptop on which she was supposed to be reading over Charlie’s paper. 

“You were already looking at me, when I looked at you!” It sounded a bit childish, but Judy had to defend her honour, she wasn’t going down for this one.

“Mmm I was thinking how much I like that kimono better when there’s no clothes under it.” Judy felt her cheeks flush slightly at the statement even after all this time, it still affected her when the blonde flirted so directly. Who was she kidding, it affected her when her girlfriend did anything even remotely close to flirting, because she was putty in the older woman’s hands. 

“That’s a coincidence because I was just thinking about how hot you look when you wear your glasses.” Judy replied, quickly regaining her composure. 

“That’s so weird, because I was thinking how gross it is to have to listen to you guys flirting in a shared family space.” Charlie quipped as he entered the kitchen. 

“You might want to be nice to me kid, because I’ve got your paper open right now, and if you’re not careful I might add in a few swear words for shits and giggles.” Jen fired back, not even missing a beat despite the embarrassment of being caught flirting shamelessly by her teenage son. 

“And affect my chances of getting good grades so I don’t get into a good college far away so you two can have more time to be disgustingly inappropriate without being caught? Not likely.” Charlie smirked as he grabbed one of the cupcakes Judy had just iced. 

“Hey!” She replied, playfully smacking the back of his hand.

“Please?” Charlie’s hand froze mid way to his mouth, and he threw his best puppy dog eyes at the brunette. He knew Judy could not resist puppy dog eyes from any member of the Harding family. 

“Even though I know you’re trying to manipulate me, I’m gonna let you have it, because I made extra. And because your face is just too cute to say no too.” She reached across the bench and squeezed Charlie’s cheek mockingly, illiciting a low chuckle from his Mother. 

“Ugh, you’re gonna get icing all over my face.” Charlie pulled away quickly, but not quickly enough that Judy couldn’t see the fond smile that had involuntarily spread across his face. 

“Are you going to what’s-her-name’s to study after school today?” Jen asked as she headed over to the printer that had just spat out a final copy of Charlie’s essay. The blonde was refusing to learn the name of Charlie’s new girlfriend, joking that she didn’t have the time to keep track of all of his conquests. 

Instead of giving his Mother the pleasure of a response to her dig, Charlie just rolled his eyes. “We were actually wondering if we could study here?” 

“Here? I thought you said that we were, correct me if I’m wrong Jude, ‘the most embarrassing parental unit that had ever existed’.” 

“Yea well, we studied here last week and now someone is a little obsessed with Judy and wants to come over all the time.” The brunette flushed for the second time that morning, excited she had made a positive impression in such a brief encounter. 

“Yea well, she’s easy to fall in love with.” Jen said almost dreamily as she gazed across the kitchen counter at the younger woman and Judy’s blush grew even deeper. 

“Too far, and so so gross.” Charlie said in disgust, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and tossing it at his Mother, who managed to come to her senses in time and catch it. 

“I think someone might be jealous of all the affection we’re showing one another. Maybe feeling a little left out.” Judy told Jen, pointing animatedly at Charlie. 

“No, I’m fine, there’s no need for anymore affection, I’m all good on the affection front.” Charlie tried to argue, but it was no use, the two women had advanced on him and gathered him in a great bear hug, both smothering him in kisses. 

“It’s okay Char, we love you too, you’ll always be our little boy.” Jen cooed, as the teenager struggled to get free. 

“CHARLIE SANDWICH!” Came a shout from the kitchen doorway, before all three of them felt a thud from behind as Henry ran to join in on the hug. 

“Kill me now.” Charlie grumbled from the inside of the huddled mass of his family. Despite his tone, Judy could see he was grinning from ear to ear and she glanced at Jen to see the spitting image of that smile on her face. Judy could not believe this was her life, she had spent her whole life lying and making herself small just to get by, to be loved in any small kind of way. Now she found herself unconditionally loved by three amazing humans, she had a place that she could truly call home, a place you could actually walk into and know that she lived there just from looking around. She honesty could not believe her luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love when Jen is soft with Judy and the boys, it’s my favourite.


End file.
